OutRage
The OutRage was created in 2073 in retaliation against the restart of the Gear Project by Frederick, in an era when the Gears were being mass-produced as a bioweapon of war. They would not be completed until after Justice's annihilation on Japan in 2074. The OutRage is based on technology derived from the Saint Oratorio Project, which researched magical energy in order to create the ultimate spell. The device by itself is a Magic Amplification Device meant to channel and magnify Magic Energy and is considered an Anti-Gear Weapon. It was broken up by the United Nations into eight Sacred Treasures (神器; Jinki) because the sheer volume of magical energy produced by its completed form was too cumbersome to be controlled. It is said that the OutRage, and its individual components have no initial or set form. In their inert state, they take on the metaphysical form of blank glowing orbs. Depending on the intentions of their users, they can shift their form and function to better meet the requirements of their users. It has also been hinted that the Sacred Treasures are sentient. Additionally, wielders of Sacred Treasures require tremendous physical and mental stamina in order to harness their immense power, or the magical energy could discharge prematurely or misfire when executing a spell, causing grievous harm to the wielder. Aside from their ability to amplify and channel magical potential within a wielder, they also serve specific purposes, such as the Zessen's ability to create extra-dimensional barriers and the Thunderseal's power to suspend the flow of time within a selective space or individual. The known parts of the OutRage are the following: *Fireseal- Used by Sol Badguy, also known as Fuuenken (封炎剣, "Sealing Flame Sword"), has the power to enhance Sol's natural fire-based magic. Combined with Senga to create Sol's Junkyard Dog MK III. *Thunderseal - Used by Ky Kiske, also known as Fuuraiken (封雷剣, "Sealing Thunder Sword"). It is used for lightning magic and was bestowed to Ky Kiske when he became the commander of the Holy Knights. It was sacrificed to save the Maiden of the Grove. After Dizzy's release, Thunderseal was restored and sealed under Illyria Castle. *Zessen (絶扇) Anji's "Suppressing Fans", used to channel and amplify wind magic. Its purpose was to create and maintain the Dimensional Barrier established around the Japanese Colony * Senga (閃牙) "Flash Fang". It is capable of channeling and amplifying light-based magic. Currently in possession of Sol Badguy. Combined with Fireseal to make Sol's current Junkyard Dog MK III. * Ekitoku (益篤) "Profiting Fervor", also known as Dominator. Last known to be in the possession of the Conclave. * Kojouhaku (湖上白) "White on the Lake", also known as Baikal. Last known to be in the possession of the Conclave. *Slayer's dagger - Unknown characteristics, but was able to cut through Millia's hair, which is infused with the forbidden beast Angra and is said to be able to cut through the most intricate of spells. Saint Oratorio The Saint Oratorio is a destructive and incredibly dangerous spell that releases intense beams of raw Magic that can annihilate anything in its path. It is specifically meant to be used in concert with the Outrage. So far, only Sol and Justice are capable of unleashing lesser variations of this devastating spell. Connection to the Gears and other lifeforms The exact relationship between the Gears and Outrage is uncertain, but the Outrage symbol has appeared on Gear incubating tanks in several official illustrations. Within the series, three living beings have been shown to be connected to the OutRage. First, the half-Gear Dizzy has the OutRage symbol in her magic rings, together with the Gear mark and her name. The second being is Tyr, from the Guilty Gear Xtra manga. Though not a Gear, his awakening caused a resonance from the Thunderseal, the Fireseal and the Zessen. Justice's armor is also revealed to be based on the Outrage, though it is of That Man's design rather than Frederick's. Trivia *It is suspected that each Jinki is a representative or sub-representative of the Five Element Configuration (Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Ki). References *Ed Chang's Plot FAQ *Guilty Gear Xra *Guilty Gear Bible *Guilty Gear 2: Overture Material Collection Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Universe Category:Terminologies Category:Weapons